


The Rikkai Dai <s>Annual</s> Easter Egg Hunt

by muzivitch



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzivitch/pseuds/muzivitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://pot500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://pot500.livejournal.com/"><b>pot500</b></a>'s <strong>Easter Egg Hunt</strong> challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Rikkai Dai <s>Annual</s> Easter Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://pot500.livejournal.com/profile)[**pot500**](http://pot500.livejournal.com/)'s **Easter Egg Hunt** challenge.

_**[Fic] The Rikkai Dai Annual Easter Egg Hunt | Prince of Tennis, Rikkai. PG**_  
Title: The Rikkai Dai ~~Annual~~ Easter Egg Hunt  
Author: Mizu [[](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/profile)[ **muzivitch**](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/) ]  
Series: Prince of Tennis  
Characters: Rikkai  
Rating: PG  
Length: 669 words  
Note: Written for [](http://pot500.livejournal.com/profile)[**pot500**](http://pot500.livejournal.com/) 's **Easter Egg Hunt** challenge.

Sanada had no idea why they were doing this. Of all the team members, the only one who even nominally celebrated the Easter holidays was Jackal (who hadn't had an answer ready when Sanada had irritably asked what the hell eggs had to do with the resurrection of Jesus). He'd also heard from several reliable sources that the Easter eggs weren't always the traditional hardboiled and dyed variety, but plastic and filled with chocolate and candy. He deeply dreaded the thought of Akaya and Marui together on massive quantities of sugar.

But it had been Yukimura's idea, which meant it was going to happen no matter what he said, and he'd better just get used to it. Sanada tugged on his baseball cap as he, Yukimura, and Renji stepped out into the Yukimura garden and folded his arms across his chest. "Is this a timed event?"

Both Yukimura and Renji blinked at him, but Renji was quick with an answer, as expected. "Traditionally, no," he said in his crisp, even voice. Sanada was not at all surprised to see that Renji had researched Easter egg hunts; knowing him, he thought, he'd probably read a book on common hiding spots so he and Yukimura could pick _uncommon_ ones.

"It might add an interesting competitive spirit to the game though," Yukimura said thoughtfully. He looked up at Sanada and grinned, eyes gleaming. "Excellent thought, Genichirou. I knew you'd get into the spirit of this given the chance."

Sanada just grunted. It was usually the best reaction when Yukimura had that kind of look in his eye.

The rest of Rikkai starting spilling out on the small patio Yukimura's father had built, and Sanada noted that Marui had brought his own extra-large sized Easter basket, and he was twirling it around his finger as he snapped his gum. He had the same expression on his face that he had before he pounded an opponent into the ground, Sanada thought, and that didn't bode well.

"I've provided baskets," Yukimura said clearly, and the team went silent the way they always did when the captain spoke. It was an impressive trick, Sanada thought, and he hadn't quite mastered it yet. "Apparently some of you came prepared," he added, casting an amused look at Marui, "but the rest of you can pick up one of the baskets. On Sanada's suggestion, the hunt will be timed; you have twenty minutes."

Renji tilted his wrist and hit the timer button. "Now," he said, and all hell broke loose. Akaya was already scaling the trees and Niou had a smirk on his face that bespoke some kind of evil strategy.

The one bright spot of this insane mess was that at least he could stay out of the chaos as an observer.

Genichirou," murmured a soft voice from behind him, and Sanada twisted his head to the side to look at Yukimura. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

Renji and Yukimura exchanged a look, and Sanada felt cold fingers of dread creep up his spine.

"Renji and I can't participate," Yukimura explained. "We hid the eggs. But you didn't." He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "So you'd better grab a basket. The rest of the team has a...Renji?"

"Forty-five seconds."

"Forty-five second head start. You'd better get going."

"I am not," Sanada began.

"Genichirou," Yukimura said mildly, and Sanada groaned before grabbing a basket and stalking down the path into the garden.

"He's going to kill you later, you know," Renji said matter-of-factly.

"Of course he will," Yukimura replied. He flopped onto the chaise on the patio as Renji sat down on the matching chair. "But it'll be worth it to watch him go head-to-head with Marui and Niou." He dug into the bowl of minature chocolate candies and offered one to Renji. "Chocolate egg? It's bittersweet."

"Don't mind if I do."  



End file.
